


Midnight Tide

by Nyresnuger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Religious Imagery, Top Hanzo Rights, a lilttle sappy, drunk sex (extremely mild!), like a tasty amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger
Summary: He catches the way Hanzo’s eyes light up with something soft and warm only in his peripheral vision, he’s single mindedly focused in on his mouth, the curve of his bottom lip and the shine where his tongue dart out to wet it.A short, sweet PWP about wanting and loving and not really having the words to describe it all
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Midnight Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I EMERGE! I've had quite the writers block these past couple weeks and then this suddenly appeared. i'm still not fully back - this took ages to write for some reason, but I'm honestly just happy to be back to writing and not feeling horrible about the results ...  
> I hope you enjoy this, it was nice to write and it is self indulgent to a fault
> 
> Please come talk to me on my tumblr, the inbox is always open to comments, feedback or just incoherent yelling about these characters: [nyresnuger](https://nyresnuger.tumblr.com/)

They made their goodbyes to the crowd gathering in the common room as soon as it was socially acceptable to leave. Genji made a grimace of disgust and somebody – probably Baptiste – wolf whistled so Jesse had to turn in the door and tip his hat, if nothing else to see both Genji and Hanzo look horrified at the shameless gesture.

Jesse nuzzles against Hanzo’s cheek all the way through the hallways on base. Hanzo snorts good naturedly, ruffles up his hair. Jesse preens under the attention, giddy anticipation rising in his chest all the way to what’s technically only Hanzo’s room.

The door closes and Jesse’s already on Hanzo. His body feels loose and relaxed, his fingers tingle when their skin meet and there’s a soft hum pushing up his throat of it’s own volition. It’s spilling over, all the affection he has too contain when there’s other people in the room with them let loose.

”I want you,” Jesse grins. The words are slurred, but only slightly, “want you so bad it almost hurts, baby,” he nuzzles beneath Hanzo’s chin, chases the heat of his skin.

Hanzo chuckles. It’s low and soft, felt as it ripples through his chest more than heard. His hands are warm when then reach up and settle on Jesse’s hips.

Jesse’s instantly canting forward into the contact. And Hanzo’s there, one hand rising with terrifying speed to tighten in his hair and pull him off his neck. Jesse sighs into it, putting up only the most token of resistance. He expects to be kissed and manhandled, he expects those hands to grip him to the point of painful until he – willingly and wholeheartedly – surrenders to that touch.

Instead he’s met with Hanzo’s dark eyes, soft and inquisitive. “You okay there?” his voice is low, the smile not yet present on his face shining though.

Jesse grins, his teeth close over his bottom lip. He’s pretty sure his gaze just dropped into doped, adoring territory that probably won’t help him convince Hanzo he’s sober enough to consent, but he can’t help it. Truth be told, he really hasn’t drunk that much, but Hanzo’s companionship is easy to get drunk on. It’s sweet, it’s so sweet. You’d never expect the heir to a yakuza empire to be this considerate and thoughtful. Guess they both keep surprising.

“I’m here,” he shoots back, his hands rise to rest on Hanzo’s bicep. He shrugs slightly, tips his head back as nonchalantly as possible while Hanzo is still holding him by the back of the neck like something precious, “all yours.”

“Is that so?” his free hand rise to run along Jesse’s jaw. The touch is featherlight and gentle, like he’s still working out the sketch before he commits to finalizing the line in ink. Jesse’s breath dance across his skin, making the small hairs on his arm stand on end.

“Yes.” Breathless and rushed. He catches the way Hanzo’s eyes light up with something soft and warm only in his peripheral vision, he’s single mindedly focused in on his mouth, the curve of his bottom lip and the shine where his tongue dart out to wet it.

“Okay,” the word disperses into the shared space between them when Hanzo leans forward and kisses him with terrific ferocity. His hands stay, holding Jesse in place, angling his jaw just right an forcing his head back just a little. It makes it feel like kissing a tidal wave, relentless and overwhelming. The salt tingles in Jesse’s fingertips and he sucks in a desperate breath when he’s submerged.

It’s something that hit him after the first time Hanzo kissed him with heartbreaking gentleness that first time on the roof of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The ocean lay there and sang softly against the rocky shore and Jesse was hit with the urge to tell Hanzo how he had the sea in his eyes. Not ocean-blue, but that’s never been the true color of the sea anyway.

Ocean-black, still and calm just after the sun has set, starlight refracting off the surface and the depths beneath too vast to fathom.

He’s never been a poet so he’s sure they point would be butchered on the way out somehow. Instead he kissed him again and hoped it was sweet enough for the sentiment to get across.

Hanzo draws back, his face splitting in a grin, “but please tell me if you’re gonna pass out,”

“Shut up,” Jesse laughs and steal a last kiss despite the hand in his hair. Hanzo huffs, smiles and kisses him right back just to get the last word. The way he smiles betrays that he probably isn’t entirely sober either.

Hanzo shrugs and Jesse shuts down whatever response he might have had by effortlessly sinking to his knees. Hanzo looks down on him, his eyelashes flutter and for a second it looks like he’s unsure what to do with his hands. They flutter by his side until Jesse reaches up and firmly guides one into his hair.

Hanzo blows air through his nose, it’s a soft, affectionate sound that’s only made more devastating by the way his head lulls to the side and the fine lines by his eyes grow slightly more prominent. Jesse nuzzle into the junction of his thigh and body. That gets something that isn’t quite a moan to spill from Hanzo, his eyebrows pull together, mouth opening and his free hand goes to push his pants out of the way.

Jesse welcomes the assistance with a low hum. There’s graze to be found at the feet of this man. It’s a silly thought, he does realize, but it rings true nonetheless. There’s something holy in the way Hanzo looks at him and how his lips part when Jesse peels his underwear away.

He isn’t fully hard yet, but Jesse knows from experience it’ll get there. He takes him in one hand, strokes languidly up, down, barely tightening his grip. Hanzo exhales, his thigh twitching next to Jesse’s head. It spurs Jesse on, he looks up to catch his eyes before he leans in to place a string of wet, openmouthed kisses at the base of his cock.

The skin is warm and soft, his nose nuzzles into the thick black curls trailing from Hanzo’s belly button and down. Jesse’s hand sneaks up to rest over his thigh, it keeps him grounded through it all. He traces the length of Hanzo’s cock with his tongue. The touch is feather light and wet, his hand follows the movement from base to tip. Drawn out and filthy.

Hanzo’s chest is rising and falling rapidly. He’s looking down at Jesse with heavy lidded eyes. There’s strands of hair pulling loose from his ponytail, falling over his face. Hanzo’s never been vocal, but all the praise Jesse needs is written openly on his face. His eyebrows knit together, head tipping to the side, eyes soft and almost bordering on pleading. He cups Jesse’s jaw, touch light, work rough hands careful through Jesse’s beard. The want is written so plainly on his face it makes something inside Jesse ache. He wants to give him everything.

He lets his jaw fall open. Hanzo’s cockhead weigh heavy on his tongue. Heady and hot. They lock eyes. Jesse’s pretty sure his are blown wide and dark. The need pulses so thick through him he can almost hear it roaring in his ears. Hanzo’s are nothing but adoring.

His fingers roam along Jesse’s jaw again. The simmering energy makes his fingertips twitch, like he can’t quite decide if he dares do anything or if he’s simply taking in the sight. Jesse grins, mostly just a slow exhale around Hanzo’s girth. His head sways, tongue undulating across the sensitive backside of Hanzo’s cock. The sound he gets for that goes directly to his groin. High and strained and breathy.

It’s what makes Jesse take mercy on him and sink down over his cock completely. He breathes through his nose, his eyes rolling shut. There’s never been much finesse to it when he goes down on Hanzo. On most days, he can’t deep throat him and it’s rarely he uses any sort of thought through technique. But the enthusiasm must shine through. The action burns him from the inside out, but the flames are white hot and righteous. It’s like being stuck in a feedback loop. Hanzo’s choked up whines above him that bleed into the strangled moans caught in his own throat. And Hanzo looks like something divine when he’s struggling to keep his eyes open and his teeth close around his bottom lip. He lets a thumb trace along Jesse’s cheekbone.

The other hand suddenly tense around the back of Jesse’s head. Jesse’s pretty sure his eyes actually roll back into his head. Hanzo doesn’t press, doesn’t rudely jerk him on and off his cock (though Jesse probably would take it and thank him afterwards if he did) and yet the mere presence of his grip around Jesse’s skull has him absolutely moaning on his cock.

He breathes heavily through his nose, keens when Hanzo scratch sweetly at the nape of his neck. Hollow out his cheeks and sucks while his hands search frantically for purchase against Hanzo’s strong thigh. It’s a litany of noise spilling from him and Hanzo’s making the prettiest low huffs above him.

Jesse’s floating on it, letting his jaw be guided by Hanzo, opening up and teasing along his cock with his tongue the best he can. He guides him into his cheek, hollows and pulls off with a wet _pop_ for just a second before he’s guided gently back down again. His lips shine with saliva and his beard is probably gross, but that feels unimportant when Hanzo’s running a gentle thumb through it.

He cradles Jesse’s jaw, scratches lightly against his cheekbone, a silent, subtle plea for more. Jesse huffs through his nose, ready to bear down and get him there. Wants so desperately to pull Hanzo down and make him taste himself on Jesse’s lips while he messily jerks off. It fills his head like fog, single mindedly invested in Hanzo’s pleasure and the rising frequency of his low moans signaling the coming end.

Until Hanzo keens high and pained and pulls him off. Jesse jerks against it reflectively. A spider’s thread of saliva connects his lips to the swollen head of his cock, shiny in the low light. He licks his lips, just about to start playfully goading Hanzo into letting him complete the job.

Then Hanzo tilts Jesse’s chin up and it becomes significantly harder to argue. Hanzo’s holding him and looking to all the world like Jesse’s something venerable – something precious and resplendent. His cheeks are stained a lovely red and his mouth isn’t quite closed, eye blown and brow wrinkled in slack jawed awe.

“Come here,” he mumbles, pets over Jesse’s cheek with restless hands.

“You sure?” Jesse wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grins in a way he hopes is charming. Absentmindedly, his teeth start working over his bottom lip.

Hanzo exhales. It’s a soft sigh, barely even there, but he’s nodding too and while the one hand stays fisted in Jesse’s hair, pulling him up and into a searing kiss, the other starts fumbling with whatever piece of clothing is the most readily available.

Jesse chuckles into it, reaching to help. The undressing is made slightly more challenging by how unwilling both of them seem to be to break from the kiss and how Jesse can’t touch Hanzo below the chest without his hips canting forward in a frantic, subconscious search for friction.

Jesse laughs again, pressing their foreheads together and kicking away his shed pants. Their breaths mingle and Hanzo’s already wrapping both arms around him to draw him in closer.

“Think about you all the time,” Jesse rumbles, throwing his arms over his shoulders and leaning into him. It’ll never stop being exhilarating to feel the sheer power stored away in Hanzo’s lean muscles. Jesse’s _heavy_ , would be too even without the added weight of the metal arm and yet Hanzo welcomes his weight with a breathy sigh, paws at his back to draw him in closer and knead at his ass.

He hums inquisitively. Jesse kisses him once deeply for show.

“Think about this all the time.”

Hanzo laughs, low and rough and so beautifully. “I’m right here.”

Jesse sighs, wants to explain to him how he could spend every waking hour for a year working kisses into every inch of Hanzo’s skin and he’d still come crawling back begging for more.

“Yes you are,” Jesse opts for instead, “and thank dear god for that.”

Hanzo chuckles. It reverberates through Jesse’s chest. They’re standing close enough for the sound to become part of Jesse’s next breath.

“What do you think about?” Hanzo asks, voice low and soft, a strong hand tightening around Jesse’s backside while the other draws languid circles into his side.

 _Everything. You_ , Jesse wants to blurt out. And in truth, it is tough to editorialize in his fantasies while Hanzo is using the grip on his ass to slowly grind them together, the slowest, sweetest drag.

“Everything you’ve got, baby,” he settles for and grins before leaning in to kiss at Hanzo’s neck. “Want to take you apart, want you to ride my face someday, want you to fuck my mouth properly.”

There’s a small stutter in Hanzo’s breathing, a slight tense of his shoulders like he angles to pull back to look at Jesse. But Jesse stands fast, leans in to kiss at his ear lobe and feel him shiver slightly

“But right now, I want you to pin me down and fuck me, real sweet and slow.”

Hanzo’s answering grin is strained through his teeth locked around his lip, but no less genuine. Jesse rarely lets himself believe it, but there are times he’s pretty sure Hanzo too feels that reckless, affectionate need to please.

He doesn’t get to ponder it for long. Hanzo’s already standing perfectly to pick him unceremoniously up and heft him to the bed. He bounces when he hits the sheets. It sings strangely through his bones, he’s still getting used to the idea of a lover more than capable of manhandling him like it’s nothing.

Hanzo stands for a second. There’s a lot of metaphors Jesse wants to apply to him like this, naked and lit from behind with a red flush climbing down his chest to hide in the dark chest hair. They all seem to slip of his skin, latch to closely onto one aspect of him and forget how it all weaves together into something uniquely Hanzo. He’s kingly, undeniable and steadfast – desirable and seemingly unobtainable till the point Jesse’s vision swims with desire too heady for his chest to contain.

And he’s strangely vulnerable. The dragons curl up his arm and the smoke disperse translucent around them. His eyes are open and soft, there’s a not quite smile clinging to his face – to the growing wrinkles by his eyes.

He reaches down to place a hand over Jesse’s calf. Warm palm, rough skinned fingertips. Jesse shivers at the faint touch alone.

“Roll over.”

Jesse briefly considers putting up an attitude. Bite his lip and tip his head back and murmur _make me_. It’s been nothing but fun the times he’s given in to the impulse. But Hanzo’s already descending upon him, the mattress creaking when he places his knees down. And Jesse wants his hands on his skin more than he craves to be mischievous.

Hanzo runs a hand along his leg and he rolls without elegance.

Hanzo’s mouth is on him almost instantly. Hot and wet and demanding, tracing shapes into his skin, kissing at his shoulders while one of his legs between Jesse’s and one strong hand sneak around to press Jesse back against him. Jesse complies instantly, letting his knees spread on the mattress to accommodate how perfectly Hanzo’s body fits against his. He can feel the heavy press of his erection against his ass and the promise of it is enough to make him choke out a moan.

Hanzo’s hand finds its natural resting place in his hair again, a gentle rest while Hanzo nuzzles into Jesse’s neck and grinds down against him. Jesse heaves, keens high and bright at the attention. Hanzo’s teeth scratch over his earlobe, his fingers card through his hair and then he’s moving down his neck until he’s kissing purple marks into his shoulder.

Jesse gets hold of a pillow to mash his face into the moment Hanzo pulls back and he hears the click of a bottle of lube. He wiggles his butt for good measure and gets a very fond, slightly exasperated sigh in return. As expected.

He does not expect the lavish onslaught of kisses to continue. He almost yelps when he feels Hanzo start mouthing at the junction of his thigh and ass. Then he gives into it, push himself further up onto his knees to let Hanzo trace the powerful muscle in his thigh, a hand rising to caress his inner thigh.

Jesse moans and it spurs Hanzo on apparently, at least there’s a tongue at his hole along with his lube slick fingers pressing in. Jesse’s back becomes a smooth arch, his shoulders working, forehead pressed into the pillow as Hanzo opens him up. He coos, babbles encouragements into the meat of his thigh and licks a wide strip from his balls to his hole that has Jesse seeing stars.

He could probably come like this, if given enough time. He’s been close a couple times, with Hanzo kneeling behind him, hands working over his own cock while he licks into Jesse with more and more wild abandon. The sight of him, chin slick with spit and lube and eyes blown in bliss, once he emerged was almost enough to make Jesse come form that alone.

This time, however, Hanzo draws back quick. His breathing’s already coming out labored, his hands frantic and searching when they roam over Jesse’s back.

Jesse barely comprehends the crisp sound of a condom being opened before Hanzo’s pressing close to him. There’s the initial resistance where he has to consciously relax and then there’s the beautiful moment of loose acceptance.

Hanzo holds him, one arm wrapped around his middle and his forehead pressed against Jesse’s shoulder blade. The pace is horrifically slow. Hanzo’s breathing sounds loud and ragged. His fingers twitch involuntarily, and Jesse has to will himself to be patient.

Hanzo rocks into him slowly and it already feels heavenly. Jesse’s hands tighten in the sheets as he strains to look behind him. Hanzo leans down quick to peck him in the corner of his mouth just as their hips connect.

Jesse gasps, chases Hanzo’s mouth when he pulls back. His neck strains but it’s worth it when Hanzo has mercy and kisses him more soundly. When he tries the same trick again Hanzo chuckles and actually pulls back to stand up more straight.

“Fuck,” it comes out as a murmured hiss when the angle of Hanzo’s cock inside him change slightly. Hanzo laughs again, runs a soothing thumb between his shoulder blades. His thrusts are slow and experimental, all the consideration he often lacks outside of this bleeding through. The drag of his cock is addictive, his presence like something looming and strong behind Jesse so mind numbingly hot it’s almost unfair.

Hanzo’s hand tighten around the back of his skull. Jesse hisses and arches up into it, chases that sweet burn when Hanzo’s fingers curl and there’s a sudden pinprick of pain erupting down his spine. Hanzo’s palm rests heavy again the back of his neck, pinning him in place. He can feel the glide of skin against skin. The demand resting unspoken in the gesture.

Holding him down and unraveling him with something approaching reverence.

Jesse keens. His skin burns, his world is narrowed down to where they’re touching, sensation stripped down to the bare essentials of skin against skin.

He’s biting down on his lower lip, and yet the sounds still pour from him. Breathless whimpers when Hanzo moves, a low keening when he holds terrifically still for a second and Jesse feels like he’s been submerged in cleansing fire. He’s desperate to hold in the sounds. He needs to listen, needs to leave room for Hanzo’s throaty groans, a string of surprisingly gentle whines. It’s the prettiest sounds Jesse’s ever heard. It’s already slipping under the sound of their bodies moving, the rustle of the sheets and now Jesse’s own frantic breathing.

Hanzo answers his prayers to hear more. At least he leans down until his stomach is almost flush with Jesse’s back and his breath scatters hot over Jesse’s ear. The angle of his dick inside him shifts and Jesse has to choke back on a gasp. Close. So close, like they’re only one step away from inhabiting the same skin. Hanzo’s heartbeat reverberates through his ribcage and he somehow knows they beat in tandem.

Hanzo’s hand surges up to cup his jaw and Jesse nearly sobs with the perfection of it all. How overwhelming it is to have Hanzo working inside him, filling him up till his limbs tingle with it, while his voice is ragged and breathy in Jesse’s ear. At the first press of fingers against his lips they part willingly. His tongue works over the digit, his head bopping slightly and every broken moan stifled further by it.

“Yeah,” Hanzo breathes out, voice ragged. Jesse nods frantically. He’s frantically trying to scramble backwards into the push of Hanzo’s cock inside him. But he doesn’t move. Hanzo’s hand press down firmly between his shoulder blades holding him still. Jesse’s fingers curl in the sheets and not even the fingers gliding slowly in and out of his mouth can hold back the moan. Hanzo doesn’t move. His body lays over Jesse’s back, a comforting weight and the lavish press of his mouth against his neck. His hips are still. They’re both twitching, like Hanzo too is burning to start moving again.

It’s brutal. The pure, undeniable feeling of being filled. The subtle pulses of Hanzo’s breathing drawn into stark focus when there’s no friction to subtract from it. Jesse feels like he hangs suspended over some great dark ocean, the exhilaration of it all is breathtaking but he needs more. He wants to fuck back onto him so bad but when he starts moving his arms for leverage, the hand in his hair tighten and Hanzo grumbles something that probably isn’t even words.

“Come on,” he goats, wiggling as much as is possible pinned beneath his lover. It comes out like a breathy plea and he’s almost ashamed of how much he burns at Hanzo’s responding little laugh. He’s entirely at Hanzo’s mercy. The rough, slow glide of Hanzo’s hips when he starts moving again is all he’s going to get.

He keens, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. Hanzo’s sucking hickies into his shoulder and his hips are undulating so infuriatingly perfect. In, out, in, out. Every move an explosion of input.

“Babe,” he warns, not entirely sure what he’s asking for.

“Yes?” Hanzo’s enough of a bastard to sound almost composed still.

“Please,” Jesse pleads. The reaction is instantaneous – Hanzo’s fingers tight in his hair pulling back. A sudden rush backwards, spearing Jesse fully on his cock in one swift motion. They moan in tandem, Jesse’s entire body shakes and twitches with it. He’s pulled back enough for Hanzo to whisper smoothly into his ear, the fingers in Jesse’s mouth pressing down over his tongue, thumb caressing along his jaw.

“Please what, baby?” his hips undulate and it’s so good it’s almost cruel.

“Come on,” it’s a high whine. Hanzo huffs, rewards him with leaning closer to him, his head dropping down to the crook of Jesse’s neck, “fuck me properly.” He stammers out, sucking down on Hanzo’s ring finger the second the words pass.

Hanzo’s hips stutter forward.

“I’m trying,” he grins forward again, readjusts his grip on Jesse’s hair.

“No, you aint.”he teases, it breaks into a shuddering moan.

“You’re right.” He lets go of his head with both hands simultaneously and Jesse’s just about to complain about the loss when Hanzo’s hands finds their way back onto his body, clutching at both sides of his hips.

And from there Jesse almost looses sense of time. Hanzo fucks him so sweetly, pulls him mercilessly back onto his cock and whimpers so prettily when Jesse clenches around him. Jesse’s legs spread obscenely and Hanzo chases after him, growls into his neck and kneads at his sides until Jesse’s making pathetic enough noises for him to get the hint.

It feels like fire when Hanzo closes a hand around Jesse’s painfully hard cock. There isn’t much space between his stomach and the bed, but he’s already pulled tight like a bowstring. He’s dripping precum and he almost howls when Hanzo touches him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he’s rambling and Hanzo doubles down. His teeth find their way into the swell of Jesse’s shoulder and then it’s done for.

Jesse’s back arches, his voice goes high and strained and he shakes uncontrollably pinned beneath Hanzo. His breathing is ragged when he comes back to himself. His limbs tingle with it and he feels almost slightly lightheaded. Hanzo chuckles into his shoulder, let’s go of his dick and rolls of him.

Despite it all, Jesse can’t help but miss the feeling of Hanzo inside him. His cock stands thick and erect. Jesse’s limbs feel thick and heavy and yet he finds the energy to stretch out and pull Hanzo close before he closes a hand around his dick and jerks him off. Hanzo keens and moans, burrows his face in Jesse’s shoulder and shudders weakly when he comes.

He breathes heavily against Jesse’s skin for a second before he draws back and their eyes meet. He’s wearing that expression – not quite a smile but something sated and happy, nonetheless. Jesse can’t help but to lean down and kiss him.

The room is hot, their lips move together effortlessly and soft. Hanzo’s hand is tracing spiraling patterns into Jesse’s chest. The world vibrates slightly, even as the tired is setting into Jesse’s bones.

He cups Hanzo’s jaw, kisses him like he might break with too much force. The sheets rustle and Hanzo sighs into the kiss.

It’s a struggle convincing his body to get up and fetch towels, and no struggle at all to curl up next to Hanzo and fall asleep with their fingers interlaced and Hanzo’s soft lips pressed reverently to his temple.

Sleep rushes over him like the tide and he dreams of light and divinity.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Thank you so, so much for reading  
> This isn't my best piece and I'm secretly worried they're both horribly OOC, but I'm proud of getting something done. I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a comment, they make my day!
> 
> And once again, find me on tumblr: [nyresnuger](https://nyresnuger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
